The Houshi and The Taijiiya
by Hades Dragon
Summary: A series of MirokuxSango drabbles and oneshots that I spontaneously feel like writing. Rated M for cursing and Miroku's perverted mind.
1. My Sango

**Greetings. I have returned from a long, long case of loss of interest of writing, and brought you a new, longer, more accurately spelled version of what I consider to be my most successful story. And by the way, it's from Miroku's POV. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its related characters are properties of their respective owners.**

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**My Sango**

I cannot count how many times I have been called a pervert, a lecher, an idiot, a fool, a disgrace to my religion, as well as handsome, charming, talented, powerful, and the list goes on.

I had always thought there could not have been a woman who could resist me. That is, until I met… _her_.

Sango the Taijiya.

I must say that I was immediately stunned by her beauty. So stunned, in fact, that it drove me crazy. I just had to have a feel…

And so I did.

It was everything I could have hoped for. Nice, round, soft skin, that was wonderful to touch and squeeze

Unfortunately, I was not able to relish the feeling for very long. Before I knew it, I felt a stinging sensation in my face.

It took a little while for me to register what had happened.

She had slapped me, called me a hentai, and gone away to boot.

I sat there for a while, wondering how a woman could have possibly rejected me, even I had used a more _direct_ approach.

Of course, I didn't know her very well back then.

And I think that even if I did, I would have groped her anyway.

I'm just very, very odd that way.

But I am not one to give up.

I groped her at least once a day from that day on.

You would have thought that I would have learned my lesson the first few times (and I think you would too, you have no idea how hard she can slap), but it was a habit, a reflex that I had developed from my many encounters with women all over Japan, that I could not simply put a stop to.

Over time, however, I began to ponder if it was really just lust and friendship I felt towards her.

The time that I did not spend groping her, we talked, discussed, and had fun. I got to know her very well.

And on rare occasions, we shared sweet moments of surprising intimacy.

And it was then that I realized…I had fallen in love with her.

Pretty ironic, once you think about it.

I, Miroku, clever, intelligent, powerful monk, charmer, ladies' man, had fallen in love with the one woman who resisted my charms, and who would probably be better off with someone else;

It was something I did not expect at all to happen, I assure you.

And yet, I think that she will probably doubt my love for her greatly, considering all the times I groped her and made lecherous comments about various things, saying it is just my lust talking.

And adding to the fact that I have been cursed with the Kazaana, the dreaded wind tunnel that grows bigger everyday, and that could swallow me any day now, it seriously limits the time I have to tell her and assure her of my feelings.

But… I feel that even with all of these things threatening to push us apart, there is yet hope for my, and hopefully her, happiness.

And I will hold on it for as long as I live.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Not really much of an improvement, but it was the best I could come up with. Don't forget to review, I just may turn this into a series of one shots about various things, told from Miroku's POV, if I have enough motivation. And as always… NO FLAMES!**

**Till' next time!**


	2. Comfort

**Here I am again with my new MirokuxSango drabble, "Comfort". **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and probably never will.**

**Enjoy.**

_**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**_

**Comfort**

It was a peaceful night. The stars were shining, the moon was up, and the crickets could be heard.

The only disturbances were the cries of a taijiiya named Sango.

She was having what promised to be the worst nightmare she had been plagued with in a while.

From the shadows of the hut she was in, a figure sighed.

It was time.

The figure gently made its way towards Sango and began rocking her, whispering soothing nonsense in her ear.

She calmed down, and mumbled: "Thanks…Miroku."

He grinned.

_**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**_

**There we go. Please review! And no flames!**


	3. Odd Pair

**I'm back again. I decided to continue my "Ramblings of a Lecherous Monk" one-shot, and to turn it into a series of MirokuxSango one-shots and drabbles that I spontaneously feel like writing. I have no plans for the end of these, so they may be on-going for quite some time.**

**Now... I'm going to try something new. I'm going to make one of the characters do the disclaimer when I feel like it! Other authors do it all the time! So, Miroku, if you would be so kind...**

**Miroku: Gladly, Hades Dragon-sama. Hades Dragon does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If he did, you wouldn't want to know what he would be doing with it... (shivers)**

**Me: I couldn't have put it better myself, my friend. Now, on with the drabble!**

-

**Odd Pair**

Inuyasha and Kagome... what an odd pair. Inuyasha is grumpy, rude, foul-mouthed, and short tempered.

Kagome is kind, beautiful ( although not quite as much as my dear Sango-chan), thoughtful, generous, with a similar temper to Inuyasha's.

They always fight and bicker, but I have a feeling they do that to hide their true emotions. Many of us think they should have admitted their feelings long ago, because it was obvious they were in love.

To everyone but them that is. However, upon further analysis, things are not so simple. They have many doubts and fears.

I believe Inuyasha feels that he will be rejected because he is hanyou, and that he tries to hide his feelings by acting rude and thoughtless. But it really does quite the opposite.

Kagome fears that she will be rejected because she believes that Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo, and that to him, she is just a copy and a shard-detector.

Things seem bleak for them, but I believe that, even with all these things pushing them apart, they shall find happiness.

And who knows. Maybe the same will happen to me and my Sango...

-

**There. I'm mildly pleased with this one for a change. So see you next time!**

**Miroku: Yes! And don't forget to review, and leave lots of constructive criticism! If you don't, I'll suck you up with my Kazaana!**

**Me: And no flames please!**


	4. Drugs

**New drabble coming through! And this one is odd. Totally random writing at its best ( more like worst). Don't know what the hell I was thinking when I wrote it. This time, I decided to experiment with all-dialogue. How weird. Go figure. Oh, and this one is AU, by the way (although I won't get into that very much) . Also, you might have noticed that I bumped this story to an M rating. This is primarily because of the cursing Sango does in this chapter, and for future Miroku-ness (and besides that, I like to play it safe). Otherwise, it's rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Enjoy.**

-

**Drugs**

"Miroku?"

"Hai, Sango? What is it?"

"Why do you grope me so much?"

"Can't stop it. Your body is like a drug. Once you start, you can't stop."

"Ah. Okay."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Sango-sama, why did you grope me?"

"If you do drugs too long and too much, it causes crazy hallucinations like that."

"Then I think I'll stay on drugs."

"Damn it. Perverted bastard."

"I love you too, koibito."

"..."

"..."

"Ow. Well, I guess drugs cant be _all_ good."

"Damn straight."

-

**Well that was stupid. Not to metion way too frickin' short. I suck. I'm in a creative slump so please review, and please, try and be nice, okay? Flaming me won't improve my skills, but constructive criticism definitely will. See you all next time (hopefully I'll be out of this slump by then...) .**


	5. Unconditional Love

**I'm back with a new drabble. You know, I'm getting pretty good at these. I think I might become a drabble-only writer. What do you think? Anyway... Sango, could you please perform the disclaimer?**

**Sango: Of course, Hades Dragon-san. Hades Dragon does not own Inuyasha. If he did... (shivers) Trust me, you wouldn't want to know what he'd be doing with it...**

**Me: Well said, Sango. And now, drabble time. Enjoy.**

-

**Unconditional Love**

Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered with him. Honestly, he wasn't worth it.

He was a lecherous, perverted, womanizing, cheating, sorry excuse for a houshi.

But, deep down, she knew, that despite the way he acted, and the things both of them did and said, she loved him unconditionally.

She hoped and hoped, and kept hoping every day that he feelt the same way towards her as she did towards him.

And who knows. Maybe one day, if she keeps hoping, and if she's brave enough, she just might be corresponded.

-

**That's it. I'm sorry it's so short, but that's a drabble is supposed to be. Short, plot-less rambling. Don't like it? Don't read it. That's always been my policy, and it shall remain that way. I'm sorry if you thought it was sappy and it bothered you. I couldn't help it.**

**Sango: Exactly. And don't forget to review, or Hades Dragon-san shall invoke his wrath and frustration upon me and the rest of his favorite fictional characters! And it is a fate that no living being, regardless of being fictional or not, should have to face.**

**Me: That's right. And please, be nice. That means no flames. See you all next time.**


	6. Gone

**I'm back once again with a new drabble, Gone. I decided to experiment with angst this time, as you'll see below. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and be grateful that I don't.**

**Enjoy.**

-

**Gone**

He was gone. He was really gone. They hadn't made it in time.

She would never hear his words of comfort, be held, or be protected by him ever again.

She never even got the chance to say goodbye... and how much she loved him.

She would avenge him, she swore it. Naraku would pay.

She looked at his memorial.

_Here lies Miroku. Monk, friend, hero._

There was definitely something missing. She went over to it, and with nearby tools, began to sculpt.

When she was finished, she looked at it again.

_Here lies Miroku. Monk, friend, hero, love. He lived his life to the fullest, and though lecherous many of his actions may have been, he was a wonderful, generous, kind man. He may have passed on, but his soul shall remain in our hearts for all eternity._

She smiled. "Good bye... Miroku", she whispered, and ran from the spot, tears in her eyes.

-

**That's all. Please review, and, as always, please be nice (no flames).**


End file.
